Quests (MARDEK)
This page lists all of the quests in MARDEK and how to complete them. Chapter 1 Storyline Slay the Mighty Dragon! The Fallen Star Sidequests Collect 5 LeadPipes s, go back to Meraeador to get your reward. |rewards = }} Chapter 2 Storyline Mission in the Gem Mines dropped by Muriance. Getting rid of the pesky Steele from your team. }} Missing Shaman , presumably worn by the shaman when she was still alive, since zombies usually wear torn and tattered clothings. }} Lake Hag after talking to her in Gloria's house. }} Save Goznor! . Proceed to the locked door in the sewers, which will lead to the Catacombs. Find Moric and defeat him. |rewards = Getting rid of Moric once and for all! A if you talk to Gallovar after killing Moric. }} Save Canonia! Side Quest Save Gope as a reward. Subsequently, Gope comes back in Chapter 3 as a wandering merchant in various location in Belfan. }} Slay the Zombie Dragon! (possibly belonged to the great Social Fox). }} A Village Full of Beetles is found in a slime pool in the Tainted Grotto south of where you battled the World's Saviours (check your map). * is a 10% drop from Zombies in zombie-infested Canonia. If you killed all the zombie, just re-enter Canonia to get more zombies! * is in Social Fox's Tomb (check your map). * is obtained when you complete the Save Gope. After getting all four keys, go to Eastern Glens and find the cave which was previously unaccessible. You can enter it now and get to the secret village full of beetles. |rewards = Access to the secret village of Cambria, where you can get some powerful weapons in the shop and compete in the arena to get Mardek's most powerful sword in Chapter 2, the . }} Chapter 3 Storyline The Sun Temple Find the Elemental Crystals , and . }} Shaman's Brew is sold in the magic shop, and four more by pedlars around Aeropolis. Moreover, some may be dropped by Axolotls as well. *You should have some from Sekils in Sun Temple. If not, you can hunt for some in the various places, like the Soothwood, or buy four from the pedlar in front of armour shop, and another from the pedlar in front of Yalortian Monastery. * can be obtained by defeating just one Rogue Fairy or Pixie. Alternatively, you can buy it from the fairy merchant in Fairy Spring. * can be bought from the pedlar at Market Street. Or you can find three in Serpent's Lair. Next head to Serpent's Lair, which is in Lifewood. is dropped when you defeat the resident Mr Serpent. With all the ingredients ready, head back to Soothwood for your Shaman's Brew. |rewards = x4/8/16/32 (depending on how greedy you are). Anytime your supply of oxyale is used up, speak to the shaman and he will give you four more.}} Soul Cage . After finding out that it is with Saul, confront him in his lair and defeat his minions and force him to hand the tome over. With the tome in hand, head back to Meraeador's house to start the quest. You'll need to find the following items to complete Meraeador's project: *Get the by defeating Master Stone in the Water Temple *Get the from cave in Dreamwood *Get the by defeating Wretched Soul at Crimson Peak. To do that, firstly, you need to talk to the Soul Cage (stone face in the wall in Crimsom Peak), and then talk to the Old Hermit so that he will teach you how to release the Wretched Soul. After collecting all the items, get back to Meraeador's House with Mereardor and Gloria in your party. |rewards = Recruit Legion. Allows for completion of Lost Monastery quest. }} The Fragmented Earth Runestone The Lost Monastery Sidequests Warding Stone , which you will place on a pedestal at the very last room of the Sun Temple dungeon. |rewards = After returning to Shamash, he will give you the . }} Save the Priests! s to you, so that you can save the priest. So while you are wandering around the basement of Sun Temple trying to complete the Sun Temple quest, you just need to speak to the four wandering priest you see. |rewards = Go back to the Sidequest Priest to collect your reward, a Dreamstone. Speak to Jacques to be awarded the Clerical Assistant medal. }} Save the Reptoids Missing Gizmo . Bring it back to Lykel. |rewards = An and another Dream Stone! }} Crime Control Ancient Artefacts is found in the Sun Temple. *The is found in the Sandflow Caves. *The Talisman of SHUMBRA is found in the Dark Temple. *The in the Water Temple. *The in the Fire Temple. *The in the Earth Temple. *The can be bought for 1000 Gold in Aeropolis from the pedlar in front of the weapon/armour shops in Market Street. *The is found in Lifewood. *The is found in the depths of Lake Qur by searching a Droma's corpse. *Finally, there's the to be found in Crimson Peak. |rewards = There are various amounts of Gold rewarded for each artefact, ranging from a mere 900 Gold to as high as 15,000 Gold. Furthermore, For each even amount of artefacts brought to the museum, the Curator gives an item. *For two artefacts, the reward is Dreamstone #5. *Four artefacts nets you the Sheet Music , Runic Rhapsody. *Six gives the . *Eight yields Dreamstone #10. *Bringing back a total of 10 artefacts is rewarded by the , the best weapon for Donovan and Sharla in the game. You also get rewarded with a Archaeologist Medal if you talk to Jacques after donating all artefacts. }} Lost Fairies , Vigirous March, third gets you the , fourth gets you a , and the fifth and final one gets you Dreamstone #11. }} Trade Quest , which can be obtained in the nearby Sandflow Caves. Giving the fruit to him, the shop owner will reward you with a . *This ointment can be given to one of the priests in the Sun Temple, for which he will give you in return. *Gallovar will gladly accept this tonic from you, rewarding you with a . *The novel arouses the interest of Priestess Gail. For providing her with some literature, she gives out a . *The Old Hermit takes the cake, giving you a , of which you have then have to find the lock to put it in. *Said lock is found in the Earth Temple (Belfan), in which stands a sole chest, which, when opened, will ensue a battle with a Red Dragon. Beating the Dragon nets you some . *The blacksmith in Xantusia uses these scales to forge the for you. |rewards = The Drackal Crescent, Sslen'ck's best weapon. }} Swat the bugs whenever you defeat one of the Trilobite Warriors, and access the Arena in Cambria in Chapter 3 after defeating all six. }} Terrorist!!! s you will receive a , and they will stop doing any security check on you and the security demon will not appear. |rewards = A whooping 10,000 experience points and a which grants unlimited Warport travel. }} Category:MARDEK